Conventionally, there is a method of, when outputting output information which is an identical object by using two or more types of output equipment and output devices (for example, a display, a sound reproducer, etc.), preparing output information (text data, voice data, etc.) for each of the pieces of output equipment and the output devices in advance. However, in the case of using such a method, design needs to be performed in advance on the assumption of the types of output equipment and output devices and the forms of pieces of output information outputted from them, and, when output equipment or an output device is modified, it is necessary to perform design again.
Therefore, in order to solve this problem, a device described in, for example, patent reference 1 includes a means of determining an output device, and a means of converting the data format of output information, and converts the data format of output information into a data format which the output device can process and outputs the output information to the output device, thereby implementing an information output system which does not have to take into consideration the forms of a plurality of output data in advance.